The Suicide Book
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Okay, so Lilly is planning suicide, but what happens when a friend finds her book. Can they save her before it's too late?
1. The Unexpected Visit

**Okay, so I decided to write a three-shot (if that's a word), or a two-shot…it depends on how I decide to write it. I have two ways planned, but I only want to use one, so…oh wait disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana…I know it's so sad…whatever I'll get over it.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Okay, EW…I mean, I can't stand to see them kiss. I want the girl to be me, but it's not it's…HER. I loved him, and I told her. I TRUSTED her, but she went and stole him away from me. I want to die; I have nothing to live for. My best friends are in love with each other. I just want to leave this planet, and never look back. It would be easier for me, and everyone else.

"Lill-ay! Are you okay?" Oliver asked me. We were at the mall, and they were too busy sucking each other's face to notice that I was sitting there, the whole time. I needed time to think about what to do. I needed to tell Oliver the truth, but he's happy with her. I needed a plan to break them up. As sad as it sounds, I would break them up, so I could have him.

"Yea," I said as a tear slid down my face. I swiped at it before anyone could notice that I was depressed. Yes, I was depressed, not emo, just miserable. I was sad that I couldn't be in Miley's position. I want Oliver to love me, not her. That backstabbing…bitch! She stole him away from me.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked. She always played it sweet and innocent, but really all she wanted to do was destroy my life. I knew what I was going to do…I was going to commit suicide. I will write down my plan and put it in to effect as soon as possible.

"Yea, I'm gonna leave," I said as I stood up. I left, and as I walked home I cried. I open up my empty notebook from last year. I wrote down my plan. It was perfect. I heard a knock on my door, so I shoved the book under my pillow.

"Lilly! Open this door, someone is here to see you," I heard my mom say. I stood up, and opened my door. I walked down the stairs, and saw my cousin Vanessa standing in our living room. I ran over to her, and hugged her. She lived in New York, and I never saw her. When I did, it was the best time. We are both just shy of fifteen, and she knows everything about me. She even knows about my huge crush on Oliver, she even knows how Miley stole him away from me.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked. It might not seem like a good question, but the last time I saw her face-to-face it was our grandfather's funeral. We were twelve; I still talk to her on my phone at least once a week. We are so close.

"Cuz, I felt like visiting. I'm here for a week," Nessa said. Damn, my plan would have to wait a whole week. I couldn't just go and kill myself with Nessa here. I love her, to death. She ranks just above Oliver, for non-intermediate family. I would take a bullet for both of them.

"Vanessa, your room is upstairs on the right. Across from Lilly's," My mom said as I saw her and my dad haul her luggage in. She must have come alone.

"Okay," Nessa said as she and I took her luggage upstairs, and into the guest room. The room had pale blue walls, and dark blue bedding. It didn't match that well, but my parents insisted that it did. Whatever!

"So…" I said trying to fill the silence that the guest room had. It was an eerie silence that this room alway possessed. Whenever I came in here, I never had anything to say. It was strange. Nessa sat on her bed. I sat on the bed, and laid back. The bed was so comfy…I could just fall asleep.

"So…how are things with Oliver?" Nessa asked. I sat up, and turned to face her.

"Not so well. I went to the mall with them, and all they did was suck face. It was disgusting," I said. I wasn't going to tell her my plans of suicide. I just realized, she cut her blonde curly hair. It was to her shoulder, and it used to be at her elbow.

"Well, if Miley was in your position, she would think that it was gross," Nessa said, and flicked some stray hair out of her face.

"I don't care about Miley's point of view. I care about mine, and how she stole him away from me," I fumed. I was mad, at no one in general. I was just mad at the world, like my life was spiraling downwards. That was til Nessa showed up. Like my spiral just stopped, it was paused. As soon as Nessa left, I would continue to go downwards, and I wouldn't stop until I ended it myself.

"Okay, so do you want me to do your hair?" Nessa asked me. She saw that she was getting on a touchy subject for me. I nodded, and slid down on to the floor. She did French braids in my hair. I had two perfect French braids that I adored. I couldn't get enough of looking at my braids in the mirror.

"Thank you," I said as I looked away from the mirror. My mom walked into Nessa's room.

"Good night, girls. Get some sleep tonight, okay," My mom said before she left us. It was midnight, and we were going to stay up pretty late.

"Sleep…um, NO!" Nessa said. I loved her, she was always sweet, but when she was with teens she was a rebel. I wish I could to that, but I can't. I always have my attitude, and cluelessness.

"Alright, you stay up, but I am pretty tired," I said as I yawned. I was kinda tired, but I wanted time alone to finish finalizing my plans. They needed to be perfect.

"Okay, good night, Lilly," Nessa said as I walked towards her bedroom door.

"Night, Nessa," I said as I left her room, and stumbled into mine. I changed into my pajamas, and went under my covers. I took out my book of plans, and a flashlight. I went over my pans, changed some details, added some info, and took away others. It was two in the morning when I fell asleep.

**Okay, so I just decided to have a change of pace. The next chapter will hold surprises, and in the next chapter I will decide if I will make this a two-shot, or a three-shot…review. Please?!? puppy dog pout Please?**


	2. Someone Finds Lilly's Book

**Okay, so I decided that this will be a two shot. Can they save her? Or will it be too late?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana…I know it's so sad…whatever I'll get over it.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I was going out with Miley, but it was only to make Lilly jealous. I had the hugest crush on her. I thought that maybe if I went out with Miley, that Lilly would get jealous, and tell me that she loves me. Ha ha! Like that would ever happen, she doesn't love me, let alone like me. Because if she did she would of said something by now. I don't know what to do. Miley likes me, and I have a small crush on her. Lilly, I think, likes me, and I am in love with her. I know…I'll go, and confess my feeling to Lilly. Oh, first I need to break up with Miley. Okay, I'll go over her house. I am on my way to Miley's house. Oh wait, I see her on the beach.

"MILEY!!!" I yell, and she turns towards me. She looks worried. I wonder why.

"Hey, Oliver," Miley says, and puts on a fake smile. What is she hiding?

"Hey, Miles, what's up?" I ask, and turn around to see Jake standing over me.

"Miley is Oliver hitting you?" Jake scoffs, and sits down next to Miley. He hands her a strawberry smoothie.

"What? I am her girlfriend…wait…I mean boyfriend," I say. Miley is trying to move away from us, and this awkward conversation. Oh no, she better start talking. I need some answers.

"What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend," Jake says. I am about to explode. Miley and I have been together for a month, now. Wait. I get it. She was cheating on me. How could I of been so stupid? Lilly wouldn't have cheated on me.

"No, she's mine…tell him," I yell at her. I couldn't help it I just exploded. I don't understand why she would cheat on me.

"Tell him, that you're all MINE," Jake yelled twice as loud as me. People were staring at us. I didn't care; I needed to know the truth.

"Um…" Miley whispered. She could even come up with a sentence, a word, a lame excuse…nope, nothing.

"MILEY!!!" Jake and I yelled in unison. Were getting to the bottom of this. What was wrong with her? Why would she two time us?

"Okay…okay. Oliver, Jake got back earlier. He kissed me, as a way of saying 'I'm back', and I kissed him back. I told him that we could go out. I was going to break up with you later today. Jake, while you were gone, I hooked up Oliver. Please don't be mad at me," Miley said. She sipped her smoothie.

"We were thinking alike," I mumbled, but Miley heard.

"You were cheating on me?!?" She yelled. People were staring, again. She stood up, and dumped her smoothie on my head.

"NO, but I was here to BREAK UP with YOU!" I yelled, and walked home. I needed to get away from her and the crowd of people. I, also, needed to take a shower. I walked home, and people were giving me funny looks. They were also laughing. I didn't care. I was a free man, and that meant that I could ask out Lilly.

"What's wrong Oken? Bad hair day?" Jackson snickered. I just ignored him, and continued on my way home. I needed to take a shower. The smoothie was drying, in my hair, and on my clothes.

"I'm home," I yelled as I opened my front door. My little sisters ran up to me. They laughed at me. My mom was close behind.

"What happened to you?" My mom asked as she looked at me with her 'worried mom' face.

"I broke up with Miley. I think…we broke up with each other," I said as I headed upstairs. I went straight into the bathroom. I took a long and hot shower. I got all of the smoothie out of my hair. I got out of the shower, and took a green towel. I went to my room, and changed into decent clothes.

"Honey, where are you going?" My mom asked. She was a protective parent, but she insisted that she 'was just concerned about me', and that 'she loved me'. But, in my opinion, it was an invasion of privacy.

"Lilly's. I need to explain my day," I said as I left. I went across the street, and rang her doorbell. It was one; Lilly should be up by now.

"Hey," A girl with blonde wavy hair and green eyes said. She looked like Lilly except with Miley's hair texture, but was blonde and she had a different eye color.

"Hey, is Lilly home?" I asked. I never met this girl before, but she was cute. Probably her cousin or a friend from school, but wouldn't I know if she was from school.

"Yea, she just woke up. You can go to her room…" The girl said ending with a long, dramatic pause. She didn't know my name.

"Oliver. Thank you…" I said leaving the same pause. I wanted to know her name.

"Vanessa, but Lilly calls me Nessa. Most people just call me Van," Van said. I looked at my shoes, they were Vans. What a coincidence?

"Okay, see you later," I said, and ran upstairs into Lilly's room. I heard the shower running. Lilly must have been in the shower because she wasn't in her room; like Van said. I decided to wait for her. I sat on her bed, and felt something hard under her sheet. I moved her sheets, and took the object. It was a notebook. I opened it; the cover said eight grade math. I looked at the first page it said 'Suicide Plans'. I gasped. Lilly was thinking of suicide. I turned the page to see a whole page of doodles. There were scribbles that said 'Mrs. Lillian Anne Oken'. I knew it she liked me. I turned the page to see a journal entry. It read:

'Why can't Oliver see that I have the largest crush on him? I would do anything for him; I would take a bullet for him. I think that I am falling in LOVE with him, but he doesn't care. He sucks Miley's face all day long. I can't believe that he doesn't know that every time I make fun of him, that I am flirting with him. Why did I trust Miley with my secret? She used it against me. If anyone reads this after I am dead I want them to know that none of this occurred because somebody did something wrong. This happened because I felt like my life was getting worse and worse. I felt that it was my time to move on. I want Oliver to know that I will ALWAYS love you. I want my parents to know that I love them, even though they get on my nerves. I want Miley to know that I love her even though she is a backstabbing bitch. I just want everyone to know that I love them, and it was NOBODY'S fault that I left you guys. I miss you, and maybe if anyone had a brain, they would have seen how sad I was. I just wanted to say a final farewell.

Love,

Lillian Anne Truscott'

What? I couldn't believe that she actually felt this way. Oh my fucking god! She may be killing herself right now. I love her way too much to let her die, right in front of my eyes. I ran out of her room, and into the bathroom. I still had the book in my hand, but what I saw was just astonishing. Lilly was just getting out of the shower. I put the book in front of my eyes. Lilly shrieked, and I left the bathroom. I went into her room, and sat back on her bed. I re-read her suicide note. Lilly came back in her room, fully clothed.

"Oliver, what are you reading?" Lilly asked, quietly, as she saw the open notebook in my hands.

"You suicide notebook," I calmly said. Van came in the room to see what all the screaming was about. Her jaw-dropped open at what I had just said.

"OLIVER!!!" Lilly screamed. She tried to get her book, but I held it out of her reach. I threw it to Van. Van ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. I assumed that Van was reading the book. I was stuck in Lilly's room with a furious Lilly. She looked as if she could rip my head off at anytime.

"Lilly, why would you resort to suicide?" I asked. I just wanted to know why she didn't say anything. I wanted to know why she would even think about suicide. I would have missed her so much. I wanted her to know that I CARE about her.

"Because, you were going out with Miley," Lilly said on the verge of tears. Van came back, and hugged Lilly. She handed the book to me. I flipped open to the last page, and took a pencil. I wrote something down. It would be easier to write down, than say to her face. I handed the notebook to Lilly. She opened to the page I was on.

"Read it aloud," I commanded. I wanted Van, and me to hear what I had written.

"Okay…Lilly, I went out with Miley to make you jealous. I thought that it would get your attention, but all it did was ruin our great friendship. I am so sorry for any hard feeling that I may have caused, but I have one question for you Lilly. Do you like me?" Lilly said as her eyes pooled up with tears. I didn't mean to make her cry. I just meant to touch her heart.

"Aw…" Van said, as if on cue. Lilly took the pencil from my hand, and wrote something.

"Read it aloud," Lilly commanded, as she handed the notebook over to me.

"No," I read off the piece of paper. I felt like crying. My heart was just broken.

"But, Lilly I thought that you liked him?" Van asked. She sounded just as confused as me.

"No…I LOVE him," Lilly said as she smiled brightly. I gave her a hug.

"I LOVE you, too," I said as I leaned in for a kiss, but we were interrupted.

"This seems too personal for me. So, I'm out," Van said as she left us alone, in privacy.

"Where were we?" I asked as if I needed to be reminded. We leaned in for a kiss, and had no interruptions. It was perfect, just as I imagined.

**I decided that this would be a good place to end. It was a short, two shot that I felt like writing after I read a story where Lilly actually commits suicide. I decided that I couldn't make her die; it would be too sad. So I made my story this way. So what did you think? Be truthful…**


End file.
